


Its nothing

by YuukiChan074



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, il add someday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiChan074/pseuds/YuukiChan074
Summary: ill add themOH SHIT ENGLISH ISNT MY FRIST LANGUAGE BUT HOLY F I DID SO MUCH MISTAKES SORRY ILL SOMEDAY TRY TO MAKE EM BETTER





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ill add them   
> OH SHIT ENGLISH ISNT MY FRIST LANGUAGE BUT HOLY F I DID SO MUCH MISTAKES SORRY ILL SOMEDAY TRY TO MAKE EM BETTER

It was a normal noon, expect the reason Rin and Len had a class trip wich last half a week tommorow. Rin was packing her stuff, like T-shirts, One skirt, couple short's, Sock's, Underwear's(STUPID), A shampoo wich was banana, cause of her older brother, Kagamine Len, also her betiful firbidden love, yeah she knew it was forbidden, but hey, you don't have the heart not to allow a 16year old girl to love her 9months and 23days older brother rigth, and their older sisiter Lily knew there was something in their relathionship, along with Len, Rin also knew she would actually allow it, look, Lily is just an nice 19years old Young Woman, who supports LBGT+ and stuff, not metion the fact they caught her goinig to the bathroom to brush her theet, while her laptop was crurly open, why no't Rin ofc course took the laptop, and carried it to her and Len's room, and they started watching the screen like "Excuse me, what the actual fuck" it was a random site, it was a chat, of THEIR CLASSMATE GUMI KAMUI, HATSUNE MIKU AND SOME GIRL WITH A NAME YUKARI045 AND LILY, why, it was them, talking how incest, lolicon and yuri hentai isn't bad actually, but the thing wich suprised them how, Gumi was asking Lily to make her and Len do something you know, and Miku sayinig that they actually look hot af togher, they din't agre the fact they were hot af togher, but agreed the fact that, same current nigth, Len said he can do something very ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), cause they have been in the same room sience birth, and logically, rin dint actually mind when she was 9 and Len 10, he had stole her frist kiss, that was you know some is this a word even puppy-love incest, after len turned 14 he have been like horny af for her, he seriously once even said he would pay for piko is he will take some fucking actual panty shots of her, also her clothing and her at P.E. class in a "thigth" shirt and shorts, in his mind she looked..hot with high-knee sock's, like there was the spot rin was like "Why am i alive., for who the actual cursed shit's sake she live's." but, ironically as Rin decide to be, she decide to say she had to borrow Lilys laptop, gave it back, and sinece that day, Rin has been akward in front of Her two elder siblings, and also sinece that nigth, womderfully she decide not to give a shit of the ''illegal stuff'' and she was like ded but actually gave her virginity to Len Ass Pervert Horny Idiot Low-Life Kagamine. Wich actualle made her be speechless in front of e-v-e-r-y-b-o-d-y expect Len, and she started to think will she be a gringe friend, and let Gumi and others out of their shit and say the beatiful mess what was goinig on, like dude you know, and she finsihed , she was redy to sleep, with the Horny Brother  **(AN; OKAY WE WILL CALL LEN HORNY NOW)**  yep, their parents are like "Of course we have money, darlings but till your's don't let bad friends or other ppl know in, yours can sleep in the same bed okay." said their mom Meiko Kagamine, with a wink and leaved- Their dad wounl'd give an actual shit like the house goes like this 

 

  1. Their dad Kaito, will wake up ever mornig at 5AM, same with their mom, their mom will make breakfast, their dad will take his breakfast and other stuff and hurry to his job as some space guy, their mom will just hang on, till its 6AM and she and Horny will wake up, they will go and eat, put on their school stuff and all, and hurry to school(for some random reason theyre in the same class) and then at 8AM Lily will wake up eat up and hurry too to the gollege wich is near, then at 3PM she and Horny will come home, they will do their homework, at 4PM Lily come's home and studies for her stuff, After the Dinner at 4.30PM she and Horny go out, like play at arcades and stuff, at 7PM their dad will come home, they will eat something togher, Their dad will do something on his computer, then at 8PM mostly he will go sleeping, Then they will do something like play up a game, and at 11PM go sleeping and at Lily will go at 12AM, their mom goes around 12Am too, cause she takes nap's.
  2.  Rin think's its not fair how lily can sleep 2hours more than them. At holiday's they do something when they have time.



 

But, now rin is actuallu comfortable with the reason the class trip will surely be like 9AM wake ups, if Miku does not start to drink her fucking vegetable juice wich they counl'd hate anymore. And yep, finally..she was goining to sleep, IF HORNY ISN'T HORNY.

 

 

"OH HOLE ITS ALREDY 8AM WAKE UP RIN, WAKE UP YOUR BROTHER TOO, YOU HAVE TO HURRY THE TRIP IS AT 9AM!" Meiko screamed in top of her lungs. Yes, rin did wake up, and Horny did so too. Tougth rin realize she was, like, she was, like she is horribly sorry for using a word, but she was naked in front of Horny,who was staring at her like what wait- hungrily yes hungry, wich made her just want to smack him rigth in the face with a newspaper, tougth she decide to go and change in to their school T-shirt and a skirt. She stopped at kitchen where their mom was asking "Hun, where's Len?" and she anwser "Horny idiot is surely sleeping" and her mom ranted again "Rin, we've talk of this, you dont have to cakll him a horny pervert, or what have he now done, show some girl pictures to you, or even buy a poster?" "FUCK NO MOM, HE KEEPS HARRASHING ME AND yeah nevermind" "Keeps harrashing you, nah he just has a childish crush on you, hun its not bad at all, a bigger isn't bad at my eys such as too, its cute actually!" "Oh..how nice" Rin said with a complete shock, now understanding everybody like want's her to fuck her brother, like foir god's sake why.  "Did i miss, something?" Said HORNY "No you dint honey, but do you have a crush on your siister!" "Its cute" Winked Mei "Mom what fuck" replied horny again, "No its just cute", ok seriously, what the fuck is wrong with Mei.

 

 


	2. ¨hvhv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHARPTER DIN'T HAVE POV'S  
> THANK GOD IM GONNA MAKE THIS KNOW JUST IN OUR GROUP CHAT, AND NO NEKO RIN CHAN PLEASE DONT SEND THIS THO SOMEBODY ELSE, IM BEGGING YOU!

_**Rin POV** _

 

So seriously, Mei what the fuck is wrong with you, do you have a incest fetish like everyone else. Now its 8.45PM and im hurrynig to school with Horny Len, this is disgusting im wearnig a skirt, or i mean no it's not disgusting but its disgusting when every creep is watching me, expect Horny Len, he is surely too busy thinking when he will have time to fuck me, in a school trip dude stop its a fucking school trip. We just hurried to the gate wheres Gumi and Miku talking of something, Teto muching a bread and Neru was caming it, 


End file.
